Little Jesse's First Day
by Just Another Pathetic Fangirl
Summary: Just a little story about Jessica's first day, how she became friends with Lauren, and a really cute outfit. Oneshot. My entry for Annoying Forks High Students Contest.


**Hi! I'm Gentry, and this is my entry for ****Annoying Forks High Students. **

**My Category:**

**Jessica # 1**

**Me + Twilight + Ownership = HAHA! Never going to happen.**

* * *

**Little Jesse's First Day**

I woke up to Tik Tok playing on my alarm. It was an awesome song that symbolizes that my first day was going to be awesome. I was going to have awesome friends, an awesome life, and hopefully an awesome boyfriend! Mike Newton was just so adorable. He will so be mine.

You see, I was the classic geek growing up. I had glasses, braces, and icky skin covered in pimples. I was horrendous. I can see every reason why Lauren picked on me nonstop. I was an easy target. Angela, my only friend, was the only one to stand by me. Let's face it though, she's just too nice. She'll never get anywhere.

Lauren will just have to face defeat now that I've grown up. I look better than ever and I'm surely going to rule the school. This is so going to be my year, totally.

I made sure to wear the best clothes, and make my hair the sleekest it possibly could be. I had to look fabulous. I wore a long-sleeved pink shirt with a black vest on top. As for bottoms, I wore a blue jean mini-skirt with a frayed end that had pink, black, and gray argyle tights underneath. I added a black pair of uggs and a big, clunky silver locket to finish the look. I was absolutely adorable. Lauren will approve, and once Lauren approves, her groupies approve, and once her groupies approve, the whole school will approve, and I will be in the 'in' crowd.

I applied my make-up extra carefully. I added a pink eyeshadow with some dark eyeliner, mascara, and blush. I deemed myself ready, and went downstairs to get a quick small bite to eat before school.

"Well don't you look great!" My mother praised. My father mumbled something about 'too short of a skirt' or something, but my mom gave him 'the look' that said 'shut up or you can sleep on the couch tonight.' She thought it was wonderful when I told her that I wanted to improve my image over the summer. She was a totally stylish women, and I could tell that she was proud.

"I'll see you lovely ladies later then." My dad gave my mom a quick peck on the cheek and was leaning over to kiss my forehead but settled for a hug when my mom yelled "Don't mess up her make-up!" He chuckled and muttered that my mother was insane, and he was glad I took more after himself. With that he walked out the front door.

"Hey Jesse, I want you to have a fantastic first day." My mother started.

"My name is Jessica, mother." I reminded her. Jessica is way more sophisticated than my old nickname, Jesse.

"Right, anyway, some lady said 'No one can make you feel inferior without your consent' and..."

"That was Eleanor Roosevelt."

"Right, but Sweetie, that basically means don't let anyone give you bull crap about yourself... so don't."

"I got it, Mom. Thanks." My mother can be a bit of a bimbo sometimes.

I grabbed my bag and went out to my car to go to school. It was my time to shine, but I couldn't help but feel a few butterflies in my stomach.

I parked right next to Lauren's car, and hopped out, hoping to see her. I didn't however.

"Jesse!" I jumped as Angela came over and hugged me.

"You look great, Jesse!" She complimented.

"Thank you! I just have so much to tell you and I'm so excited to see you..."

"Later Jesse. We have to get to class! We can talk soon!"

"Call me Jessica, please." I informed her about my name change.

"Ummm... Okay then. Let me see your schedule!" I willingly handed it to her and scanned the crowd for any sign of Lauren.

"We only have third hour together, but I'll see then. I have to go to my locker. Bye!" Angela hurried off to do whatever she had to do.

I walked to first hour a little sad. I had hoped to talk to Lauren and get myself noticed the second I got here. I wanted to start the year off in a great way. I took a seat and waited for class to begin.

"Are you new?" I heard a somewhat nasally voice behind me, only to find one of Lauren's groupies talking to me.

"No. It's me, Jessica."

"OMG! Jessica, you mean little Jesse? You've changed soooo much! I like your tights!"

"Thank you! I..." I never got a chance to finish because then Lauren walked in.

"Ew... Why are you talking to that trash?"

"Oh.. umm... I was just telling her how ugly she is." Groupie number one said.

"Okay then. That's fine." She said with a sneer.

"You look fabulous, like always!" Butt kisser.

"Thanks. Anyways, look at little Jesse trying to be all grown up. How cute." She taunted, using a baby voice.

"Shut up, Lauren!" I have to admit. I was shocked that I had said it, but it was time Lauren got put in her place.

"Oh look. Jesse has such an attitude, doesn't she?"

"Yah, totally!" Stupid groupie.

"Just because you are pretty, popular, and have the cutest clothes does not mean you can pick on me anymore!" This is SO going to be my year.

"Really? You think I'm pretty?" She seemed so sincere.

Of course I do. "Yah, totally. I've been sooo jealous for like ever."

"That's so nice. I never knew you thought that way. I've always been jealous of your grades. My parents won't stop bugging me about it."

"Tell you what, I'll help you with your homework, if you help me with my look. I like my outfit today, but there's a couple shirts I want your opinion on."

"OMG I should so give you a total makeover. You look pretty good, but if you use a few make up techniques I have, you'll look totally fabulous!"

"That would be so awesome. So are we like over all the crap we've had before."

"Totally! We'll so rule the school!"

I could tell that this was soooo going to be my year.

* * *

**That was my one-shot about Jessica's first day. Hope you liked it! **

**-Gentry**


End file.
